


【TSV】让她降落

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 男性BE和女性BE的故事，linglingqingqing出没，轻微1128反家暴视频延伸
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 1





	【TSV】让她降落

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的心情还挺适合写BE的，从记忆深处抓出来一首歌，找到了很开心w  
> 不同的BEB配对等待你开发（不  
> 轻微NTR，比较狗血比较难看，随便看看吧）  
> 同人写手每天都在被社会新闻逼疯系列  
> 感谢您的观看

小杨先生回国之后家里第一时间安排他相亲，试图在家里的浪荡子把孩子搞得遍地跑之前先抓着生一个正统长子。只可惜本人看得比一堆家里的老人都透，随身不离套，管你是七大姑八大姨亲爹亲妈亲弟弟，说话超过三句就跑路，今天和城南响当当的酒吧女共饮交杯、明天就在城北为刚入行的小鸭子一掷千金，捧对方上了本店的销售冠军。至于人到底在哪里？不好意思，不知道！  
人在哪里都不知道还会知道心在哪里？小杨先生怕是自己都不知道自己的心在哪儿，大概是年少轻狂直接抛给了路边的乞丐，所以只能抱着空落落的位置纵情声色，本人还要掷地有声地说有什么不好？  
这话倒是没什么不对，前提是说话者本人要保证自己在天上飘着别下来，不然那不知道真心就真是送出去了再捡不回来了。  
“陈小姐好。”T恤和破洞牛仔裤，普通的男大学生。阿B笑得腼腆，是谁都难认出这是宴会上耷拉着死鱼眼对任何人都爱答不理的杨家小少爷。倒是谁让他如此低声下气？  
“Brett！”开门的小姑娘熟练地叫出他的小提琴老师的名字，身后的双马尾一跳一跳的，头顶有几撮毛从皮筋里顽固地跑出来，杨博尧一看就知道是那位的手笔，对方的手实在太笨了，“妈妈在practice啦，给你泡了柠檬水，让我倒给你！”杨博尧闻言心里一紧，那他不是今天见不到对方了？  
熟悉的和弦从房间的另一个角落传来，对方大概被这个和弦难住了，一直在来回和这个和弦较劲，却并没哟停下来的趋势。Brett在心里轻轻叹口气，知道自己今天大概是见不到对方了。  
“谢谢你。”他和小姑娘保持着礼貌的距离，“那我们还是在客厅上课？”  
“当然！”小姑娘蹭蹭几步抱出自己的宝贝琴，此时正坐在沙发上擦松香，调皮地冲他眨眨眼，“虽然妈妈和我都已经很信任老师了，但还是——”  
“我明白。”Brett打断她的话，顺手帮她把谱子放好，“你这周练琴了吗？”  
“这周有几天没练啦...”小姑娘最怕这样的问题，连动作都不由得小心翼翼起来，看到Brett面无表情的模样时小小声说道，“抱歉，Brett老师。”  
“Ed...你妈妈都在练琴，”Brett没有为难自己的学生，隔壁的琴声已经停了，这让他不由得有些烦躁，“上周那一段，继续。”  
“哦...”虽然知道老师向来严厉，而且一向对练习格外注重，但小姑娘还是显得心情郁郁，很快拉起了上周留下的内容。  
和弦结束了，而接下来的乐句却一直断断续续的，完全破坏了属于柴小协的美感，甚至到最后从小提琴上流出来的已经不是音符了，而是某种呻吟，喘息，甚至是——求救。  
Brett为自己脑子里一瞬间出现的词汇而感到无措，他摩挲了下膝头，学生的演奏并没有那么不堪，但真正让他感到愤怒的却是那点不断从门缝中流出来的凄厉的音符，小姑娘似乎注意到他走神了，下一个音立刻走音到了十万八千里外，直接拽回了他越来越远的思绪。Brett抬头看对方，乐谱继续进行，但他的学生冲他再一次轻轻地摇了摇头。  
Brett咬紧了唇瓣。

小提琴课伴随着逐渐破碎的音符终于艰难地坚持到了结尾，Brett点出小姑娘这周疏于练习而导致的一些僵硬和错误，眼神却和小姑娘一样一起望向这座巨大牢笼的深处，那个传出破碎音符的房间里——只听见门锁轻轻放下的清脆金属声，那扇看起来永远无法打开的大门终于悄悄地露出一个缝隙。  
一只赤脚走了出来，长长的裙摆拖在地板上，随着女性的动作而在脚踝边轻轻摆动，绷紧的脚背上有青色的血管随着对方一步步小心迈过来的步伐而舒展又绷紧。对方显然很高，一双大长腿却被纱裙包得严严实实，只露出一双大脚和蜜色的小臂，有暧昧的红痕从那里蜿蜒向上，和蜜色的小臂行程明显对比的却是一双白皙的、保养完美的指骨分明的属于音乐家的手，在白色的灯光下紧张地抱着小臂，十指紧紧地握着自己，肩膀瑟缩着，在上面终于露出一张被杂乱棕发包住的满是雀斑和粉色痘痘的脸。  
Brett强迫自己把眼神从对方手臂上隐约模糊的红痕移开，手指动了一下。学生高兴地一把扑过去，往女性怀里钻，“Edfy！”  
”Lingling...“Edfy被女儿抱住，似乎终于没有那么紧张了，但在望向Brett的一瞬间还是缩进了脖子，她身后的小男孩儿面无表情地拉开自己的兄弟和母亲，被Lingling气愤地指责，”Qingqing！我就抱抱妈妈怎么了？“  
“...爸爸会不高兴。”Qingqing白皙的小脸上没有一点表情，额头上明显的白布却躲不过Lingling的眼睛，而”爸爸“这个名词这让她的语气马上变得僵硬起来，“...”她似乎试图说什么，但是却很快闭上了嘴——因为Brett在这里。  
“...谢谢您，B、老师。“Edfy终于抬起了头，她比Brett要高，和Brett对视时却仿佛是仰视着对方，那双褐色的眼睛里全是忧伤和水渍，让Brett几乎要忍不住擦去对方的眼泪——然而他不能。  
Lingling是这个家里唯一打圆场的人，她乖巧地说，妈妈生病啦今天就让妈妈好好休息吧，四个人却都站在原地没动，Brett一直直勾勾地盯着Edfy，而Edfy一直试图把自己钻进地缝里，Lingling比谁都不想让她的妈妈再回到那个恐怖的房间，而Qingqing则只是面无表情地跟在Edfy身边。  
最后不知道是谁的一声轻轻的咳嗽声响起，Edfy猛地一颤，终于像是彻底把自己从Brett的眼睛里拽了出来，慌乱地抛出一句学费我们会再想办法的，就转身离开了，而一直像是鬼魂一样跟在她身边的Qingqing也在深深地看了Brett一眼之后，转身轻轻地关上了门。  
啪地一声轻响，却像是把师徒二人都带回了现实的世界，Brett长长地出了一口气，捂住了额头，他觉得额头有点疼。  
Brett是免费给Lingling教小提琴的，这才是他能够出现在这栋诡异的房子里的原因。他在路上听到了Lingling拉琴，被对方的卓绝的音乐天赋感染，当得知对方甚至是在没有老师指导的情况下达到了如此高的水平之后，杨大少那张向来没什么反应的脸上差点没绷住，他回头在酒店里掏出自己久违的小提琴，只是拉了两个乐段就崩溃了，第二天他就开着自己的跑车跑到同一个地方，在小姑娘警惕的眼神中问他你要跟我学小提琴吗。  
杨大少此生为数不多的执念就有小提琴一个，他二十几年的正规音乐训练让他几乎立刻意识到他可能遇到了一个小天才，而且几乎是恶狠狠地在心里想怎样的父母才会放任这样的音乐天才在路边拉小提琴，但现实的情况远远超过了他的想象，甚至就连Brett都说不好如果再一次回到他在路边听到小姑娘拉小提琴的时候会不会再一次停下来。  
他爱上了一位已经孕有两子的有妇之夫，而且从对方诡异的家庭来看，情况只会比他想象的更加糟糕。  
Lingling送他到门口，只是几步路的功夫小姑娘欲言又止了好几次，却不知道为什么眼睛左看右看却始终没有开口，Brett看得出来只是两次见面的功夫小姑娘已经有很多想说的话想对他倾诉，却碍于某种原因缄默不语。他的眼神望向对方小提琴身边的琴谱，而这就是他这两个小时想出的为数不多的办法了——  
“我在你的乐谱上留下了一些应该注意的地方，记得回去看看。”他说道。

凄婉的西贝柳斯没日没夜的在这个家里的上空盘旋着，如同萦绕在小姑娘心中的绝望，“父亲”并不会随意地触碰她的乐器和乐谱，这大概是唯一一件好事，而代价却是小姑娘亲爱的妈妈，她的Edfy，把自己当做僵硬的人偶，一遍遍拉响那些她曾耳熟能详的乐曲，莫扎特贝多芬巴赫海顿舒曼......最后停在永远的西贝柳斯——因为这是Edfy最喜欢的曲子。她甚至曾说过如果此生再也不能拉小提琴，这会是她最后拉的一首曲子——那个男人在威胁她，如果不想离开他们、离开小提琴、离开音乐，就永远地起舞吧。  
她感到深深的恐惧，这个家里的所有人都不希望那首西贝柳斯停下来，即使它已经被演奏得面目全非、支离破碎，不再拥有任何能够称为“美”的元素，但没有人希望它停下来，她缓缓地打开今天的乐谱，这是她能在这个家里唯一打开的地方，她尝试了很多次了。  
“Who?"她捂住了自己的嘴巴，无声地哭了。

Brett生平第一次讨厌自己只是个小提琴手，是这个家里的花瓶长男，却毫无插手任何事的能力。Lingling家里的事大概是这个城市上流社会所共同知晓却又无人言说的秘密——这样的秘密太多了，多一个少一个都只是些茶余饭后的玩笑，更何况当事人双方根本就是云泥之别，谁会在乎一个商业巨贾强暴了一个年轻的学生呢？哪怕对方成绩优异，却也只有去乐团里做个普通乐手的人生。  
Brett为这件事伤透了脑筋，却也只能承认这件事他所能做的实在是少之又少，他狠狠地把手敲在桌子上，留下一片红印。  
他几乎感到绝望，Edfy握紧手臂上洁白的手是属于小提琴的手，在某些间隙他能从对方的乐句中窥见对方曾经的模样，那些她曾经练习了无数次的耳熟于心的乐句，一点点拼出一个曾经快乐的、充满希望的小提琴手的样子，她或许也曾怀有某个成为小提琴独奏家的梦想，手机的封面是她最喜欢的独奏家，在琴房里挥汗如雨只为拉好一个音符的模样。  
Brett低下头来哭了。  
“阿尧啊，你有朋友——”门口传来妈妈的声音，而他哭红的脸甚至还来不及藏好。  
那是冬天的晨光突然从门缝里钻进来，照在你不愿起床的脸上，一头乱乱的棕发突兀地从杨妈妈的身后跳了出来，钻进了杨博尧的门口，照在他的脸上。他想说他刚回国哪来的什么朋友，然而那双圆圆的眼睛已经凑到了他面前，伴随着风、阳光和青草的味道，向他奔来，“杨，你好！我是陈韦丞，Eddy Chen，你可以叫我Eddy！”  
“我是Qingqing的小提琴老师，我想知道你是不是最近刚做了Lingling的小提琴老师？”  
冰面被阳光照射着，开始有了崩裂融化的迹象。

【TBC？】

**Author's Note:**

> That how your parents met)  
> 化用最近的东西太多了都不知道该从哪些地方开始解释（挠头  
> 大概一些有LingLingQingQing特训、Edfy和害没出现的Bertie（女）、反家暴的那期“Who”、以曲明志太熟了我感觉我天天在用etc，然后还有夹杂了各种社会新闻私货，我必须吐槽一句我只是个年轻的同人小说写手罢了。）  
> 我是真的很喜欢写阿B一见钟情，主要我老觉得他是一见钟情加日久深情那类型，但是他会反对自己是日久生情的诡异type  
> 至少希望我笔下的女性角色都有比较好的结局吧）  
> 明天心情比较稳定就写完，心态崩了就gghs  
> 心情差的差点忘了说结语：感谢您看到这里，祝您身体健康，快乐搞琴！


End file.
